Another Pet?
by Demon Boy
Summary: Who would Sanzo choose? An old pet monkey or a new pet cat? *shounen-ai* I've made a few changes for the 1st chapter thanks to gallatica's sharp eye. Thanks gallatica!!!


Disclaimer: It's so obvious that Kazuya Minekura-san owns Saiyuki, right?  Btw, I'm just writing this because all the authors are writing them. Do we really have to write a 'disclaimer' or is it just something to fill up the page?

Author's note: Again, I'm writing a new fic without finishing the old ones. Please accept my apology for doing so many things at one time. Anyway, I do promise something special for everyone in this fic, it may be in the other chapter though. Hope you guys don't mind waiting though I think what I might be doing might earn me the nickname 'Copycat' but this really count as copying, I think so.

P.S: I'll like to dedicate this fic to Yaone-chan for being so sweet, Masa for her great works, Sun-senpai for being a great senpai, and all the readers who have read some of my works and reviewed it. not to mention gallatica-san for telling me my mistakes.

Another Pet? ~ Prologue ~ 

" GIVE THAT DUMPLING BACK TO ME!!!" shouted Goku, finally noticing that the dumpling on his plate was gone. It could only be the works of our dear perverted kappa, Gojyo.

"Sure, I'll give it back to you if you could grow a few inches taller," teased Gojyo while laughing with the dumpling in between his chopsticks.****

It has been 2 weeks since the Sanzo-ikkou had their lunch and they wouldn't want to waste the opportunity into grabbing all the food they could get their hands on. It was so obvious that they had a battle with a few demons before reaching to this fine restaurant that served the best Chinese cuisine. Too bad they couldn't spend a night in the town that they were in. It was all because of their stupid journey to the west to stop Gyumao's stupid revival.

"SHUP UP, YOU IDIOTS!!!" shouted the pissed off monk, shooting his gun as usual. " I gave both of you two choices already. You either shut your mouth while eating or let me kill you while you eating! Hurry up and choose your choices or just let me choose for you," 

" Choice 1. We choose choice 1," Gojyo and Goku quickly replied before Sanzo chose the second choice for them. 

" Calm down Sanzo. If you did kill them, we wouldn't be able to play mahjong anymore," said Hakkai, meaningfully though they always didn't have much time to play mahjong at all. To tell the truth, it was just something Hakkai cooked up to calm Sanzo down or either to stop Sanzo from getting high blood pressure. 

" Damn it Hakkai! You're always standing up for those two idiots!!! Don't you ever feel tension?" asked Sanzo with jealousy spelled on his face. He always wanted Hakkai on his side but Hakkai was always on Gojyo and Goku's side.

Hakkai laughed softly. " Sorry Sanzo, I have no choice. If I don't stand up for them, they'll definitely get killed by you,"

"What do you mean by that Hakkai?" asked Goku with a question mark plastered on his forehead. " Why would we get killed by Sanzo if we didn't do anything to him?"

"Yeah Hakkai!" agreed Gojyo. "I'm not a baby so don't count me in with that babyish saru! He wails too much and tries to steal all the attention from you and Sanzo. That really makes me jealous," 

" Whom are you calling a baby?" yelled Goku wiping the baby look off his face. " I'm mature enough to swim while you can't even do that! So, who's the baby now?"

"You? Mature?" Gojyo started laughing like a lunatic. " Since when did you find a word that will never suit you even when you're 5000 years old," Gojyo stopped to get his breath back then he continued to laugh again. It made Goku who pouted, even more angry and cuter. 

Goku stopped pouting and turned to Sanzo who was still enjoying his _sake_" Sanzo, help me out," Goku asked Sanzo, politely, for help but the corrupted monk refused. " Aah? Why not, Sanzo? You're good at all this foul words aren't you?"

"Yeah, I have that talent unlike you but I'm not going to help since you're not cute enough to be helped by someone like me," said Sanzo with his eyes closed. This sentence of Sanzo made Goku burst into tears.

"You're mean Sanzo!!!" cried Goku, wiping the tears of his eyes. Sanzo just ignored the not-cute-enough saru and continued what he was doing. Goku frowned and ran over to Gojyo and Hakkai who were busy talking with each other. " Naa! Naa! Hakkai, am I cute?" asked Goku with puppy eyes. He wanted Hakkai's answer to be a 'yes'.

Hakkai was totally shocked. He had no idea how to answer Goku since Gojyo was the only one whom he thought was cute. " Yes, Goku, you are cute!" Goku's face lit up and he ran over to Sanzo to tell Sanzo the news. 

Gojyo stared at Hakkai with jealousy in his eyes. " Hakkai, what was that all about?" He asked with a not so pissed off voice. "You said Goku was cute, didn't you?"

Hakkai smiled and inched away from Gojyo who look as if he was about to drop missiles on him. " Don't misunderstood me Gojyo, I just said that to cheer him up. I didn't have the heart to say he wasn't cute. Besides the only one for him is Sanzo and the only me for me is you,"

Gojyo laughed. " Hakkai, sometimes you're too nice. Try being a little mean it'll be good for your image. I mean, who would want someone that has never been rude in his life? But that doesn't mean I don't want you, got it?"

Hakkai nodded. " I know, but that's my ego and I have to stick with it. I wouldn't be Hakkai if I didn't act as who I'm suppose to be," Hakkai explained to Gojyo in a well-mannered form. Gojyo just looked glum.

Goku jumped beside Sanzo and smiled with his eyes shinning with pride " Sanzo, Hakkai told me that I'm… … …" 

Before Goku could finish his sentence, Sanzo stood up from his seat and pushed Goku aside. " Iku zo! I don't wanna spend another minute in here!" He said to his companions and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Goku behind.

" Demo, Sanzo… … …" Goku stop himself from talking with a sorrow expression. Sanzo had already known Goku's feelings towards him but still he refused to accept Goku. The reason, Goku wasn't cute enough for Sanzo. Ever since Goku lost his cuteness towards Sanzo, he had always been ignoring poor not-cute-enough Goku.

"Hey before we leave, I need to go to the bishounen's room!" Gojyo told his companions while running to the restrooms. Goku followed Gojyo from behind since he wanted to wash his face so that nobody would be able to see his sad face.

Sanzo frowned. " They're just wasting time. Let's go Hakkai, I don't wanna wait for these two idiots,"

Hakkai smiled. "Hai. Hai. I'm sure they'll be able to catch up with us with the speed that they have," 

Outside the restaurant stood a tall, dark young man wearing a cape that blocked his face from sunlight. He was about to enter the restaurant when he accidentally bumped into Sanzo that sent both of them falling on the ground. Hakkai, who was following Sanzo from behind saw everything and apologized.

"Gomen nasai, he wasn't looking where he was going. Please accept our apologies if you don't mind," apologized Hakkai as he bowed down politely to the young man who stood up normally and dust the dirt of his cape.

"Oy Hakkai, what're you apologizing for? It was this idiot's fault that I fell down and got my outfit all dirtied. So why the hell should you apologize to him? He's supposed to apologize to me," complained the corrupted monk who glared at the young man who did nothing wrong.

"Oy! What's all the commotion? I can hear the corrupted monk's voice from the restroom?" complained the kappa who, just got out of the restroom.

Goku popped out from behind of Gojyo. " Eh? Whose your friend Hakkai?" asked the saru who finally regain his perkiness. 

"Not exactly, Goku," said Hakkai with a sweat dropped. " Sanzo accidentally bumped into this man… … …" Hakkai was cut of with a sign from Sanzo which was a glare.

"Ahem, you meant that this idiot bumped into me, right Hakkai?" asked Sanzo, trying to get Hakkai on his side.

"Well?"

"Oy, corrupted monk, stop trying to get Hakkai on your side. He's not your toy. He's my toy!!!" yelled Gojyo with a snobbish grin on his face. "Get Goku on your side, he's your toy right?"

"Who the hell said that the baka saru is my toy? He's not my toy nor my possession at all!!!" shouted Sanzo aiming his gun at Gojyo who tried to escape from every shot that Sanzo let out.

"Umm, please don't mind them," explained Hakkai waving his arms to the young man who thought of how childish all these grown men were. 

"I don't mind at all," the young man said, mellow tone. He turned to Goku who reminded him of someone. He smiled lightly. " Little one, take good care of yourself. There's going to be someone who is going to take your place no matter how much you deny to it. This might even break your heart but don't worry. The person whom you truly love will love you when you give your life up for him,"

Goku took a long glance at the young man's violent eyes. It reminded him of Sanzo though their personalities were very different. Sanzo always looked as if he was a grumpy father who had to pay dozens of bills while the young man looked as if he was a carefree father who is living a calm life. But what did he meant by _'The person whom you truly love will love you when you give your life up for him'_

The young man entered the restaurant without any fuss but was stopped by the calling of Goku. "Ano, onii-chan!!! What's your name?"

The young man smiled and told Goku his name as his hood came down his head. "My name is Zen," he said as his face was revealed. Heads turned as they saw the young man's beautiful face. He had short blue hair, violent eyes, and a purple diamond shaped mark in the middle of his forehead. But the most surprising discovery that Zen had was his ears. His ears were pointy but it wasn't a demon's pointy ears. He didn't have any demonic smell and that proves that he isn't a demon. 

Zen smiled after passing Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo but when he passed Sanzo, his smile turned into an evil grin. "You know, try having some sense of humor, Mr. Monk. I can see the wrinkles on your face; you must've been scowling everyday. Anyway, I envy you that you're going to find someone whom you'll love and lose someone whom you love the most," Sanzo stared at Zen with fear while Zen just smiled like Hakkai. "Well then, goodbye, Mr. Monk," With that, he entered the restaurant safely without picking a fight with our corrupted monk.

"That guy has a nice smile but the way he speaks sounds as if he's a psychic," said Gojyo.

"Psycho? You mean that Zen-nii-chan is a psycho? But he seems so nice," said Goku, mistaken for what he heard.

"Psychic, you baka saru!!!"

"Maybe his last job was being a psychologist or a fortuneteller," explained Hakkai.

"Who cares about what he said! Let's just go before that asshole puts a curse on us," said Sanzo jumping onto Hakuryu, trying to hide his true emotions, which were being worry of what Zen, might do to him next.

"Hai!!!" agreed all his companions. 

They got on Hakuryu and begin their journey to the west. Like every other day, Sanzo and Hakkai would be in the front seats while Gojyo and Goku sat at the back, arguing but this time they weren't arguing. It was as quiet as the wind. Hakkai felt unease knowing that silence wasn't gold after all. 

"Today, sure is a wonderful day, right everyone?" asked Hakkai cheerfully, trying to start a conversation between him and his companions. "I don't think there'll be a single drop of rain today,"

" Whatever," replied Gojyo, trying to get some shuteye after having to open his eyes for such a long time. "I can' sleep with the baka saru by my side. He has been repeating the same lines over and over again. I can't take it anymore,"

" I don't give a damn," said Sanzo as grumpy as ever. He was still thinking about what Zen meant by that. " Let the baka saru think what he wants to think. It's too stupid for anyone lese to understand,"

_"The person whom you truly love will love you when you give your life up for him_," said Goku, repeating the same line for the last 45 minutes.

" Goku?" said Hakkai, worriedly. He had never seen Goku thinking very hardly ever. Goku was always the perky and lively one but today he just seem unease on Zen's weird advise. Hakkai wasn't paying attention on the road that he was yelled at by Gojyo for not being attentive.

"Oy Hakkai pull over!!!" shouted Gojyo, spotting something on the ground. Hakkai pulled over just in time before he had crashed into the thing that Gojyo spotted. " Sheesh, you should've opened your eyes bigger Hakkai, you almost ran over that… … …"

"Cat?" said Goku, puzzled. He climbed on top of Hakkai to look closer at the cat that was slightly close to Hakuryu. " What's a cat doing in the forest?"

"Probably, it got lost or disowned by its master or something," said Hakkai, taking Goku's arms off his head. 

"Gojyo jumped out of Hakuryu to picked the cat up. " Here, here, kitty, kitty, kitty," But before Gojyo could even lay one finger on it, the cat scratch Gojyo with its tiny claws. It mewed fiercely at Gojyo, who inched away from the psycho cat. " Damn that cat, I think that's the reason why it had been disowned by its owner,"

" Gojyo, are you alright?" asked Hakkai, worried. " Your finger's bleeding, here let me plaster it for you," said Hakkai as he searched the backseat for the emergency kit that contained a packet of plasters. 

"Goku, you go ahead and picked that stupid cat up since a certain 'someone' was too stupid to have the knowledge to pick a stupid small cat up," ordered Sanzo, looking at Gojyo who couldn't even do something simple if his life depended on it.

"Okay, come here chibi neko. Goku-nii-chan won't bite you," Goku looked deeply into the cat's eyes and noticed that the cat had the same eye colour as him. " Sanzo, this cat's eyes are the same as mine,"

"So what? I don't give a damn about this baka neko!" said Sanzo arrogantly.

"He's right. You're a monkey and it's a cat," teased Gojyo.

The little cat looked at Sanzo and mewed softly. It had a glow on it's face as it slowly ran towards Sanzo. When it finally reached Sanzo, it purred attractively around Sanzo's feet. Sanzo wanted to kick to cat away from him but something in his heart just stopped him from doing so. Sanzo thought it was cute. The way it purred. They way it moved. They way it charmed Sanzo.

"_Kawaii_," praised Sanzo. Everyone freaked out after hearing what Sanzo said to a small cat that he said was stupid in the beginning. They couldn't believe that Sanzo called a cat _'kawaii'_. Especially Goku, he couldn't believe it. Sanzo called a cat cute but not him. Sanzo carried the cat up and down as if it was his child. 

As the cat was carried up and down, the sound of it's bell on its collar  kept on ringing. Sanzo thought of it as cute too. Sanzo spotted its bell has it's name on it. "T.A.M.A."  Sanzo smiled. "So your name's Tama, huh? _Kawaii_," The cat just mewed cheerfully as Sanzo praised it even more.

Hakkai sweat dropped. " Do you think Sanzo's all right?"

Gojyo groaned. "He's creeping me out,"

Goku frowned. " Sanzo… you like that cat but not me?"

" Hey Sanzo, are you all right?" asked Gojyo, concern about Sanzo's kindness. 

" It just doesn't sound like you," said Hakkai, even more concern.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? Can't I just be nice to this cute cat? If you're too jealous just kill yourselves in front of me," cursed Sanzo jumping into Hakuryu. "Hakkai, get on the jeep, I've changed my mind, let's get back to the town to stay for the night,"

Hakkai was still puzzled but he didn't hesitate to get back onto Hakuryu to take them back to the town where they had their lunch since that town had an inn close by. Gojyo and Goku just followed Hakkai and jumped into the jeep to do as Sanzo said. 

"I guess, he has changed his feelings but he hasn't really change his corruptness," said Gojyo. "Still, I think it's good that he changed his mind. At least we have a place to stay for the night, right saru?"

Goku kept silent the whole time until they finally reached the town. 

"I guess so but do you Goku would approve to this?" asked Hakkai as he stopped the jeep in front of the inn. Sanzo ignored their conversation and got out of the jeep and into the inn with Tama in his arms.

"Nah, just look at that sad saru face," said Gojyo, jumping out of Hakuryu and onto the ground.

"You're right. Should we comfort him?"asked Hakkai, looking at Goku, who was still sitting in the backseat alone.

"I think he's better off alone. It's how someone in love would want to be," continued Gojyo.

"I hope your right," said Hakkai.

Goku's frown grew ever more. "Sanzo…"

" WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!"

"Huh, that sounded like Sanzo," said Hakkai

"I never knew he screamed like a girl," teased Gojyo at the wrong time.

"SAAAAANNNZOOOOO!!!!" shouted Goku, rushing to the room to see what trouble has Sanzo gotten into. But nothing was wrong except the fact that Sanzo's cat, Tama had disappeared and a strange looking boy was sitting on bed, _hadaka_.

"Sanzo, who's your friend?" asked Gojyo, as he secretly snickered at Sanzo's freaked out expression. 

"How the hell am I supposed to know? When I came inside this damn room with Tama, I left him on the bed. Before I knew it there was smoke appearing out from nowhere as I turn my back to get my cigarette box that fell on the floor. Without noticed Tama disappeared and this weird looking naked boy appeared out of the blue sky!!!" explained Sanzo in his corrupted voice as he glared at the boy on the bed. 

Goku quickly covered his eyes so his companions wouldn't think of him as a pervert, staring at a naked boy. " Sanzo, that boy isn't wearing any clothes,"

"Tell us something that's new, saru!!!" yelled Gojyo, looking at the stupid saru, who secretly peeked at the boy each time no one was looking at him.

Hakkai thought over about the boy and took a long glance of the boy from head to toe. Without a doubt, that cat had to be Tama, Hakkai thought. " Sanzo, don't you think that Tama **_is_** that boy on the bed?"

Everyone took a moment of silence to think about what Hakkai told Sanzo.

"How can that be Sanzo's beloved kitten if his beloved kitten was an animal?" asked Gojyo, with his arms behind his back.

"Just look at him. He has cat ears and a tail," Hakkai told them. " He's ears and tail are even the same colour as Tama. He even has the same bell as Tama. Think about it,"

Everyone took another moment of silence to think about what Hakkai told them. As they continued to think, the boy sat on the bed obediently and looked at Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai., stupidly not to mention cutely. It _(yeah, I called him an **it**)_ then, looked at Sanzo and smiled like a newly born kitten who had just seen it's mother. It jumped off the bed and hugged Sanzo while saying.

" My new master_, nyo_!!!"

To Be Continued… … … 

Author's note: That's it for this chapter, it really sucks doesn't it? I hope you guys like it although I don't, there'll be a surprise for all of you in the next chapter if you want it. Still, do you guys actually think that Sanzo's cat has turned into a human cat boy, I dunno. It maybe a _yes_ or a _no_. If you want me to make any changes, do tell me by mail or by reviewing my. Please review if you don't mind_, sankyuu_!!! =I_I=


End file.
